RWBY: Nothing but Animals
by AscalonBlack
Summary: Remnant is divided. Humans and Faunus are teetering on the brink of war; and the White Fang are not helping the situation – attacking human villages and settlements, with yours being the first of their targets. Now, after 7 years, you're brought to Beacon academy by Professor Ozpin to integrate back into society, but what other motives does he have? (AU) (Male Reader x Blake)
1. Chapter 1 A New Arrival at Beacon

**1\. A New Arrival at Beacon**

A man with a head full of shaggy grey hair in a primarily green suit sits at a desk, a stack of papers and one manila envelope on it; this man is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin. He smiles as he finishes writing on the last paper signing his name on the dotted line. He leans back in his chair, taking a sip from the mug on his desk. The elevator dings, signaling that someone has come up; the door opens, revealing a professional looking blonde woman with sharp green eyes. She regally strides into the room and up to the desk Ozpin is sitting at.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes Glynda, I've finished (Y/n)'s paperwork and I need it sent to Atlas right away."

Glynda collects the stack of papers, flipping through them.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this sir? Why not send him to Mistral, or Vacuo?"

Ozpin takes another sip from his mug, focusing his full attention on Glynda.

"I understand what you're getting at - however, being in Mistral may bring up... painful memories; and as they say, Vacuo is Vacuo - it would not help his situation."

"And what exactly is his 'situation'?"

"Why don't you take a look?" Ozpin slides the envelope toward his assistant. "But I must warn you, it is very graphic."

Glynda gives the Headmaster a look, but proceeds to open the envelope and flips through your files from Atlas; she pales and her eyes widen at what she sees. In all her years as a Huntress, she's never seen such cruelty - not from Grimm... no, this is something only that only other people could do to each other. With every page turned, the pit in her stomach gets deeper and deeper. She puts the papers back into the envelope and shakily hands it back to Ozpin.

"What did those... animals do to him?"

"Glynda..." the Headmaster warns.

"I-I'm sorry sir but... this is insanity."

"Yes I know, which is why he's coming here. It's been 4 years since he was rescued and I believe coming to Beacon would be... therapeutic for him."

"I understand. I'll get these files to Ironwood immediately."

"Good, and assure him that if anything goes wrong, that I shall take full responsibility."

"Yes sir." Glynda bows then takes her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **One week later...**_

A small passenger-class airship with the Atlesian crest on the side docks at Beacon. The doors slide open and someone walks out: a young man wearing a simple black sweatshirt, blue jeans and white sneakers, with his hands in his pockets and a blank expression on his face. This changes when he looks around at the sheer number of people walking around, including... Faunus; his eyes widen, skin pales and starts sweating.

"This was a bad idea..."

He turns around and tries to leave but bumps into someone: an older woman, much taller than you, her half-white and half-black hair tied in a tight bun wearing a white blouse with shiny black buttons and a black pencil skirt with white buttons. On her feet were black heels with white soles. In her hand was a large black leather briefcase with a golden 'W' emblazoned on the sides.

"And where do you think you're going Mister Watts?" she asks, her one black and one white eye boring into you.

"L-look Miss D-Domino, I... I don't think that, uh, that this is a good idea. Maybe I should just... go back to Atlas." he stutters meekly looking down at the ground, but then snaps his head back up. "And I told you that you can call me (Y/n)."

Domino's face softens as she kneels down to your level.

"Look Mister W- (Y/n), it's been 4 years already, and we need to get you integrated back into society."

"Okay, but why did I need to come to Beacon to do that?"

"Well, since Beacon's the only school on Remnant with a Faunus population, Professor Ozpin thought coming here would be beneficial for your... condition."

"Hmm... I... suppose, but why couldn't Penny at least come with me?"

Domino stands up straight, frowning at you.

"Oh no, I know you and if she were here, you wouldn't even try to talk to anyone else."

"What? Th-that's not... entirely true."

"Isn't it?"

You fidget on the spot, looking around nervously.

"I... m-maybe... yes." you finally give in.

Domino smirks, picking the suitcase up and handing it to you.

"Well it's alright (Y/n), even though Miss Polendina couldn't be here, there is... someone you know here."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, you'll know her when you see her."

 _'That's not cryptic at all.'_ you notice Domino walking off. "W-wait, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to inform Professor Ozpin that you've arrived and to get everything ready for you, so you'll need to come to the CCT tower in about an hour."

"Uh, okay, but I don't know where that is."

Domino looks over her shoulder, a sly smile on her face.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to ask someone."

You pale as you watch her disappear into the crowd of people. You stand there, getting weird looks from other students passing by.

 _'I. Am. Screwed.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You sigh as you walk through the gardens of Beacon; 45 minutes you've been walking and you still don't know where the CCT tower is. Every attempt to ask someone has been met with them ignoring you, or you just clamming up and walking away if they actually acknowledge you. You take a deep breath as you stroll through the garden; you could tell that this place was going to be your safe haven at Beacon - fresh air, beautiful scenery and nobody to cause you any anxiety, Human or Faunus... or so you thought when you stumble upon someone sitting against a tree reading a book.

She was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair. She wears a black, buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She wears heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles with an emblem visible just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, with black ribbons wrapped around her forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around neck and a black bow is tied on her head. You take a deep breath and walk over to her, deciding to talk to her - why not? She looked nice enough, and with only the two of you here it should be easy... in theory.

"U-um excuse me... e-excuse me!"

The girl looks up from her book at you.

"Yes?"

"Um, yeah, hi. " you wave weakly. "I, uh... I mean, c-could you help me find the, um, CCT tower? I-I need to be there in about 15 minutes a-and I, uh, can't find it."

"I take it you're new around here?"

"Huh? O-oh, uh, yeah."

"Well you're gonna want to leave here, take a left, go straight until you reach the dorms, go around them, past the main building and the tower will be in the middle of the plaza."

You just stand there, head spinning at the information just told to you.

"Are you... alright?"

You shake your head, snapping out of your daze.

"Oh y-yeah... I, uh... do you think you could... lead me there? I'm not the best with directions."

The girl closes her book and sighs heavily, standing up.

"O-oh you don't have to! I-I mean-"

"No, it's fine. I guess if you don't know what to look for it would be confusing; come on."

The girl walks off, you following close behind.

"Um... I'm really sorry for bothering you about this. I was gonna ask someone else, but there were a lot of people, and I do _not_ do well in large crowds, and... I'm sorry."

The girl sighs softly, turning her head to look at you.

"Look, you don't need to apologize; I get it, I'm not the most social person either."

You nervously chuckle, rubbing the back of your head.

"Y-yeah..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two of you keep walking, a comfortable silence between you both - though you didn't want that exactly, your eyes shifting between the girl and the ground.

 _'Come on (Y/n)! Just do what Domino told you; ask for a name, make small talk, continue from there.'_

You speed up a bit, and then slow down when you're side by side with the girl.

"So, uh, what's your name?"

"Blake. Blake Belladonna."

You ponder on her name for a second.

"Well, I can see your name suits you, you seem... fond of the color black."

"Yup."

"And you are very beautiful."

Blake stops in her tracks and turns to you, her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"Ex...cuse me?"

Your eyes widen in realization of what you just said.

"O-oh no, I wasn't trying to flirt with you! I-I was just referencing that your name, your last name, means 'beautiful lady'. I wasn't trying to chat you up I swear! I mean, w-we just met so why would I try to do that y'know? I mean, you are beautiful but that's not... I-I mean... I'm just gonna stop talking now."

"That's probably a good idea." Blake deadpans.

You nod and you both resume walking with you lagging behind. Great, the first actual conversation you've had with a new person and you act like a total spaz! But, you're not gonna give up! Domino and Penny would be disappointed in you. You catch back up with Blake and smile wide.

"Okay Blake, let's start over. My name is (Y/n) Watts, pleased to meet you."

"It's... nice to meet you too." Blake half smiles, "Wait, Watts? Like the famous scientist?"

"Yeah, he's uh, my uncle. Pretty cool right?"

"I... suppose."

Another bout of silence.

"I... um... I like your bow."

"You and about ten other people."

"Hehe right..." _'Come on (Y/n), you're blowing it!'_ you notice the book Blake is holding. "Oh! Your book!"

"What about it?"

"Well, I mean, what were you reading?"

"'The Thief and the Butcher'."

"Ah, that's a good one! A street urchin turned thief meets a hardened assassin and they go on a journey to find their fortune; but, in the end-"

"Hey, I haven't finished it yet!" Blake protests, covering her ears.

"Oop, sorry." you quickly cover your mouth. "Well how far along are you?"

"I'm on Chapter 21."

"Ooh that's when Jade and Silver... y'know what? I won't spoil it for you - but let's just say it gets... saucy."

"Well then, I'll be sure to read that away from my teammates." Blake snickers. "They can be a little... nosy."

"Yeah... in my experience, people can be... problematic."

"What do you mean?" Blake asks, confused.

"It's... a long story." you sigh.

You both round the corner past the main building and into the plaza. There were plenty of people walking around, making you nervous, but you managed to keep it together in front of Blake. Your eyes drift over to what you assume to be the CCT tower and there was someone standing in front of it; it was a girl dressed primarily in white with white hair in an off ponytail and bright blue eyes looking visibly annoyed. Your expression instantly lightens up and you drop your suitcase and run over to her.

"WEISS!"

The girl in question turns and, seeing you, immediately smiles. Her smile fades however, when you crash into her; you both fall to the ground with you on top of her. Blake snickers at this as she collects your suitcase and continues to walk over.

"Hi."

"Get off of me you dunce!"

"Oh sorry!" you scramble off of Weiss; she gets up and dusts herself off then engulf you in a big hug, which you gladly return. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Didn't Domino tell you?"

"Not directly; if I knew you were here, I would've found you."

"And how were you going to find her?" Blake inquires walking up behind you.

"O-oh yeah hehe..." you sheepishly scratch your cheek with your finger. "Anyway Blake, this is Weiss, an old friend from Atlas."

"I know who Weiss is (Y/n), she's one of my teammates."

"Oh, yeah, right... I... sorry."

While you're flustered, Weiss smacks the back of your head.

"Stop apologizing so much! Honestly, you're worse than Pyrrha!"

"Sor- wait Pyrrha? Pyrrha Nikos? She's here?"

"Yes she is, and I'll introduce you later; right now we need to go see Ozpin."

"That won't be necessary Miss Schnee."

You all turn to see Ozpin, Glynda and Domino standing there.

"And to think we were just about to look for you." Domino jokes.

"Hehe sorry... I got lost but Blake helped me out."

Domino saunters up to Blake, eyeing her intensely and making her sweat a bit.

"Blake?"

"Um... y-yes?"

Domino places a hand on Blake's shoulder, the sudden action startling her.

"Thank you for helping (Y/n), I appreciate it." she smiles.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome." Blake smiles back, handing you your suitcase. "Well, I'm heading back to the dorm; it was nice meeting you (Y/n)."

"I-it was nice meeting you too! M-maybe we can talk more... hopefully."

"Yeah maybe." Blake waves.

You wave back and watch Blake as she makes her way back to the dorms, making Domino eye you curiously, but she keeps quiet for now. Ozpin walks up to you and extends his hand, which you shake.

"A pleasure to meet you (Y/n)."

"O-oh the pleasure is all mine sir."

"No need to be so formal, please call me Professor." he smiles. "Come, we'll get you settled in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your group stops in front of a door next to Team RWBY's dorm, which is Weiss' team. You open the door and step inside. The room was a normal dorm, but with only one bed, making it more spacious.

"I take it everything is to your liking?"

"Yeah it's great - nicer than my quarters back at Atlas. Thank you Professor." you bow graciously.

"It's no problem at all (Y/n); I hope you enjoy your stay here. We'll leave you to it." Ozpin and Glynda depart, leaving you, Weiss and Domino in the room. Weiss suddenly grabs your arm, smiling wide at you.

"You're going to love it here (Y/n)! There's so much to see and do, especially with the Vytal festival coming up! I can't wait to show you!"

"Well you're going to have to wait Miss Schnee." Domino interjects. "We don't want to overwhelm (Y/n) now do we?"

"You're... probably right." Weiss sighs. "I'll... show you around this weekend?"

"Sounds good, I'm looking forward to it." you take the opportunity to hug Weiss again, which she gladly accepts. "I'm... really glad you're here."

"Y-yeah anytime (Y/n). If you ever need me, I'll be here." she smiles.

"Of course, I'll... see ya around."

You both share one last hug and Weiss leaves your dorm. You set your suitcase down and flop on your bed.

"So... that Blake girl seems nice." Domino comments.

"Yeah... she is; she's quiet, likes to read, she's absolutely beautiful..." you rattle off, a goofy smile on your face.

"Sounds like love at first sight."

"Hardly; we just met. I may not be very social, but I know how relationships work."

"No doubt thanks to all those... romance novels."

You throw a pillow at your monochrome friend, but she dodges it.

"Oh, shut up. Besides, I doubt she's interested in me; especially after I made a fool of myself."

"Well you never know; just don't go breaking any hearts."

You both share a laugh. Domino glances at her watch and sighs.

"Well, I suppose it's time I went back to Atlas."

You quickly sit up on your bed.

"What? No, you're supposed to help me."

"I know, but you can't depend on me for help forever. You have to learn to stand on your own two feet. Besides, you have Miss Schnee to help you out."

"I guess..."

"Look, I know I won't be here, but if you ever need to talk I'm just a call away."

"I know; thanks Domino, for everything." you get up and hug Domino tight, she smiles and reciprocates.

"You're going to be alright (Y/n), right?"

"Yup." you smile.

"Good." Domino smiles back, then leaves the room.

You sigh and lay back down on the bed. The more you think about it, Domino's right; you need to do this on your own, even if you have Weiss to help you - which you are thankful for.

 _'Maybe this won't be so bad...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WOO NEW STORY! As you can probably tell, this is going to be a bit different from... well most stories that I'm going to do. For starters, there is no Salem, she is not in this story; as for her followers... well there was already mention of one in this chapter - as for the others... well you'll see. The 'villain' for this story should be apparent considering the description. This story also won't be too terribly long, maybe 20 chapters or so; and since this chapter was so short, I'll give you another one before going back to The Ties that Bind. So, tell me what you thought and I'll see you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Rational Fear

**2\. A Rational Fear**

The evening sun filters through the windows of Beacon's library, giving you a sufficient amount of light for now; you were sitting at a table in the corner of said library reading. It's been a couple days since Domino left and it's been... difficult, but luckily Weiss has been very helpful showing you around the campus, making sure you knew where everything was. She was also holding your hand the whole time, presumably so you wouldn't get lost or separated, but it was still kind of strange.

"Um... e-excuse me." a small, meek voice speaks.

You sigh inwardly, wondering who would be bothering you, especially since you were sitting where you were to avoid this very thing. You put your book down momentarily to address the person: it was a young girl in a Beacon uniform with brown hair, brown eyes and a very noticeable pair of rabbit ears on her head... she was a Faunus. You immediately tear your eyes away from her and turn your attention back to your book; your heart was beating out of your chest, sweat started to bead around your face and your old scars were throbbing - it was taking all of your willpower to not start hyperventilating in front of the unaware girl.

 _'Don't panic (Y/n), just do what Domino told you; breathe deep, don't look at them, and don't talk to them.'_

Velvet on the other hand, was confused; she knows you heard her - you just looked at her! She understands that maybe you wanted to be left alone, but there was no one else in the library that she was aware of that she could ask her question to.

"Excuse me!" she says a bit more forcefully.

You slam your book shut, stand up, and hastily walk past her to the exit. Velvet sighs and walks away; meanwhile, Blake was witness to the whole thing. She scowls and marches after you to confront you. You exit the library and lean against the door and slide down it, breathing heavy; you wipe the sweat from your brow and stand up.

"Breathe (Y/n), just breathe." you take a moment to hug yourself and calm your nerves. You're caught off guard when the library door slams open, revealing Blake standing there staring intensely at you.

"What was that?" she demands.

You raise an eyebrow at her question - surely she didn't see that right? You decide to play it off and see how far that gets you.

"I... don't know what you're talking about..."

"Save it. I saw what happened with Velvet; what was that about?"

Apparently not very far. You turn your head to the side and scratch your neck.

"Look, Blake, i-it isn't what you think."

"Really? Because I think you're a racist piece of crap!" she accuses, getting increasingly agitated.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not like that at all!" you protest. "I don't... hate Faunus, I... um..."

Blake crosses her arms, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Yes?"

"I-I... uh... you're just gonna think it's stupid."

"Try me."

"O-okay, well... I, um, I'm... afraid of Faunus."

Blake uncrosses her arms and her expression softens a bit, but she immediately hardens it again.

"Afraid of them? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, i-it's not important. Can you apologize to that girl - Velvet was her name - for me? I... I'm sorry." you say walking away.

"(Y/n), wait!" Blake reaches her arm out to try and stop you, but you're already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake walks into her room, closing the door behind her; she found Velvet and did what you asked and apologized to her on your behalf. The rabbit Faunus assured that there were no hard feelings, but Blake could tell that she was hurt by what you did. She looks around the room, searching for Weiss; perhaps she would know what your problem was. Luckily enough, said heiress comes out of the bathroom in her pale blue nightgown, ready for bed. She sees Blake and smiles, which she reciprocates.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's up with (Y/n)?"

Weiss crosses her arms, staring intently at her teammate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he said he was... afraid of Faunus; I was just wondering if you know anything about that."

The heiress scowls, walking over to her bed and sitting on it.

"I do, what about it?"

"Is that so? Well then I suggest you forget he told you that; it's none of your business, so drop it."

"Hey I was just curious!"

"Curious about what?" a new voice speaks.

Ruby and Yang stroll into the room, curious looks on their faces.

"Nothing." Blake answers plainly, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez, what's her problem?"

"Eh, you know Blake, probably something about her books." Yang shrugs. "Come on, let's get ready for bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake waits patiently for the elevator to reach Ozpin's office. She knows that Weiss told her to drop the subject of your fear, but it's been nagging at her all night; so much so that she barely got any sleep last night. So, if you weren't going to explain what was up, and Weiss wasn't, there was only one person to ask... the man who brought you here. She doesn't know what she'll learn, but hopefully it'll be enough to sate her curiosity. The elevator stops, letting Blake off; Ozpin looks up at her from his desk and smiles.

"Good morning Miss Belladonna; what can I do for you?"

Blake nervously saunters up to Ozpin's desk, holding her arm.

"Good morning Professor. I just wanted to ask a few questions... about (Y/n)."

"No doubt about his fear of Faunus."

Blake's tired eyes widen and she stands up straight, now fully alert.

"How did you-"

"I suspect that he was put in a position where he had to tell you; and you're coming to me because neither he nor Miss Schnee are being very... cooperative about it. Am I right?"

"W-well yes but-"

"Bur despite being told that 'it isn't your problem', you - being a Faunus yourself - can't just let something like that go."

Blake was taken aback - how did he know she was a Faunus?! Ozpin stands from his chair and strides over to her, studying her intently.

"I shall take your stunned silence as confirmation." he begins circling her. "Have you perhaps heard of a certain... incident that happened 7 years ago; an attack on a village by thee White Fang - the first of many might I add."

Blake pales.

 _'7 years ago? He couldn't mean...'_

"Rhetorical question, I know you've heard of it - you were there after all."

"How do you know that?" the raven-haired girl growls through gritted teeth.

"I know plenty about you Blake," Ozpin chuckles, opting to use her first name. "I know your parents were extraordinarily disappointed in your involvement with the 'new' White Fang, I know that you ran away due to you disagreeing with their extreme methods, I know-"

"What does this have to do with (Y/n)?!" Blake finally snaps.

Ozpin walks back to his desk and takes his seat.

"Right, (Y/n)... you see the village that was attacked was his village; and he's the sole survivor of that attack."

"I... see..."

"Yes, but what you probably didn't know is that the White Fang kept him locked up and tortured him for 3 years."

"That's not-"

"What you were told would happen to him? I'm sure you know that Adam Taurus isn't the most... merciful person."

"But why?! Why would they do that to him?!"

"Because (Y/n)'s mother also defected from the White Fang - and as you can imagine, that wasn't something that was taken lightly. Not to mention that she also committed a cardinal sin..."

"Laying with a human... so (Y/n) is half Faunus?"

"Yes." Ozpin nods. "Though I doubt he himself is aware of that..." he says to himself. "But, that's enough about (Y/n)'s past, let's talk about his future."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Oh come now Blake, you're a bright one; surely after our conversation you can parse why I brought him here."

Blake narrows her eyes at the Headmaster; of course she knew what he was getting at, anyone could.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help him, as Miss Schnee is doing. Who knows? It may prove to be beneficial for you as well as him. Understood?"

"I... yes sir." Blake bows.

"Good, you're dismissed."

Blake walks back to the elevator, entering it and pressing the button to go down to the ground floor. As the elevator descends, she's left with her thoughts - mostly about that day 7 years ago... she could never forget that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The smell of smoke, blood and burning bodies assaults Blake's senses. She glances around what's left of the village through her mask; at fire, destroyed buildings, and dead bodies. Men, women... children... Human lives snuffed out too early by the White Fang - by herself. But Adam assured her that this was necessary, that the decades of violence and torment against the Faunus would be returned tenfold. This was justice! Right? A whimper from a ruined house catches her attention, she walks over to the source: a young boy - the same age as her it looked like - being covered by a red-haired older woman's body, her dark orange dress in tatters and splattered in her own blood; she was most likely his mother. Next to her was the body of a man, his lifeless body riddled with bullet wounds and debris. You crawl out from under your mother's corpse and grab her knife, holding it sloppily in front of your face._

 _"You... stay back! I'll... I'll kill you!"_

 _You rush at Blake, but she easily sidesteps your attack, knocking you on your head hard enough to knock you out. You fall to the ground, the knife clattering to the ground; Blake looks over your downed form - she could just leave you there and move on, however, she makes a different decision... one that would come to regret in the future._

 _"Adam!"_

 _Within seconds, a red-haired young man with small horns on his head dressed primarily in black carrying a sheathed sword, along with two other White Fang members, run up to her._

 _"Blake? What happened?!"_

 _"Nothing, this... Human tried to attack me."_

 _Adam scans the area then eyes your body, a scowl appearing on his face._

 _"Hmph, well I'm glad he didn't hurt you. Go on back to the airship, we're done here."_

 _"What about him?" Blake gestures to unconscious body._

 _"We'll leave him alive; he'll relay the message that we aren't to be taken lightly."_

 _"Well... okay." Blake reluctantly leaves the area._

 _When Blake is out of view, Adam turns to his associates, a wicked grin on his face._

 _"Sir?"_

 _"Take him, you know what to do."_

 _The soldiers nod and drag your body away. Adam walks over to your mother's body and kneels, turning her over and looking at her bloodied face._

 _"I never wanted this you know, but you should know that traitors to our cause need to be exterminated." he takes his mask off, wiping away a few tears that dared fall. "Goodbye... mother. I'll give your regards to Sienna." he stands, puts his mask back on, and leaves the body._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blake sighs as she leaves the CCT tower as she thinks back on that day. Right now, there's only one thing that's on her mind right now in regards to you.

 _'I need to make this right.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Short chapter again, but most of these chapters will be pretty short - not to mention that things are going to be rather... slow for a bit, but things will pick up soon enough. Only now do I realize that writing the romance for this story will be a bit... tough to say the least, for obvious reasons, but it'll be a good challenge for me I think. Also you're Adam Taurus' half-brother! Because I needed the reason for him taking you away and torturing you to make sense, so there you go.**

 **So yeah, I'll be alternating between this and The Ties that Bind until this story is finished, 'cause I know this won't take nearly as long; but I might have something... else in between coming your guys' way sometime soon, so look out for that. As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
